1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a casing of an electrical component used for wired television broadcast and having plug connector seats to connect coaxial cable ends therewith.
The casing of such electrical components, such as a repeater, a splitter or a coaxial cable -- coaxial cable connector, affords inadequate electrical protection in high frequency applications and needs, therefore, to be improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Television signal waves in the magaherz frequency range as are transmitted over a coaxial with cable. It is already known that the electrical stability of the connection can be enhanced by integrally molding the connecting plug seats which serve as connecting terminals for the coaxial cable ends and the casing which supports the plug seats and contains an internal electric circuit. Despite the increased popularity and use of CATV systems and a rapid increase in the number of electrical components used such as repeaters, splitters and coaxial cable - coaxial cable connectors, the development of a casing with connecting plug seats capable of accommodating the increased capacity needed while concomitantly maintaining its standard of reliability relative to the preservation of the transmission of the megahertz frequency has not yet taken place.